Hercule Scouts!
by The Worst Author In History
Summary: Dende is drunk, and Gohan is being tortured. At scout camp! watch as he tries to cope with the horror! Rated for the occasional swearing of such. Complete
1. Chap 1: Big blue Buildings

Katt: Welcome to my Gohan Torture!  
  
Gohan: Why am I being tortured?  
  
Katt: It's sooo much fun, that's why!  
  
Gohan: Well get it over and done with!  
  
Katt: Ok, ok! I own a computer, a brain, and a 3 headed dog but not DBZ. All you G/V fans, sorry but I'm not and this story isn't. BTW I make an appearance!  
  
Gohan: *Shudders*  
  
Thinking *actions* (Author's notes) ~*~scene change~*~ that is all!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Chapter 1: Big blue buildings and red sour cream!  
  
It was an ordinary day for Son Gohan. He sat and listened, half asleep as the history teacher Mr. Knowitall droned on about pyramids and such. (They're studying Egyptian history) Stuff he had known since he was ten. It was so boring that he had nearly fallen asleep over his book on mummification. Just before the siren rang, Mr. Knowitall made an announcement.  
  
"Class, thanks tour great and mighty savior Hercule, you will have the opportunity to join scouts. This is a fun organization for boys and girls of all ages. You are required to take a slip home but no one is being forced to join."  
  
Thank goodness for that. Thought Gohan, collecting his slip. I wouldn't join 'Hercule Scouts' if my life depended on it! But up on a lookout, one little green kami had other plans. He laughed to himself and looked at his 'To Do' list.  
  
Stop flood in Bangladesh Water Mr. Popo's flowers. Ruin Gohan's life.  
  
This is gonna be fun! He thought crossing out the first two. Mr. Popo looked at little Dende and frowned. This would be the shortest serving guardian in the history of Kami!  
  
~*~  
  
When Gohan got home he plunked his books down and started doing his homework. Little did he know that the scouting slip was in plain sight of his mother.  
  
"Gohan honey, are you doing your homework?"  
  
"Yes Kasaan. It's not all that hard." Chi-chi walked into her son's room and saw the scouting slip on his books.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Oh just some scout thing. Not that important."  
  
"You should join."  
  
"Join scouts!! Are you serious?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young man! You're joining and that's final."  
  
If this is your doing Dende, consider you career in the guardian industry over! Gohan said in his telepathic link. Oh Son Gohan. This is just the beginning!!!  
  
~*~  
  
So that's how Gohan ended up standing outside a big blue building, waiting with a group of people for the mighty Hercule. ( (My guide building was big and blue. I'm basing a lot of this stuff on that) It wasn't long until he saw people he recognized. Videl and Sharpener were there, so was Eraser. They were standing with a small redhead. He walked over and said hi.  
  
"Hey Videl, Eraser. What are you doing here?" He asked completely ignoring Sharpener.  
  
"My father made me come. I would give anything to leave. What about you?"  
  
"Blame my mother. Hey Eraser who's that?" He pointed to the redhead.  
  
"That's my little sister Texta. Mum thought it would be cool if we went together." (I luv making up weird names :P)  
  
"Hi there, I'm Gohan!"  
  
"Take a good look Texta. That is what a nerd looks like!" Sharpener commented.  
  
Gohan ignored him and walked into the blue building. Hercule had arrived. (oh joy () Once everyone was inside and sitting on one of the many chairs, Hercule began speaking.  
  
"Ok, all you little kids are here because you have been given the honour of joining my scouting group!"  
  
Oh what an honour! thought Gohan.  
  
"Now we're going to be doing a lot of good things, and at the end of the week you get to come on a camping trip! We'll be with two other scout groups from around the state!"  
  
There were cheers from all but a few. Gohan looked ready to be sick, Videl looked bored and some sandy-blonde haired girl was asleep on the chair next to Gohan. Gohan tapped her and she woke up. Her eyes were bright blue.  
  
"Hm? Oh what's up?" She asked casually.  
  
"we're going on a camp with Hercule at the end of the week." Gohan answered.  
  
"Oh joy! I just can't wait!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I'm Gohan by the way."  
  
"My names Katt, spelt K.A.T.T. but I've also been called Katta, freak, weird loser and *Meow!*"  
  
"Sure thing Kitty." He said giving the infamous Son Grin .  
  
"You two at the back! Be quiet while I'm speaking!" 'Mighty Savior' said. Gohan rolled his eyes and Katt smirked. Oh how great he was. (sweatdrops) But one raven haired girl was watching Gohan intently. (3 guesses who) I'll figure you out Son Gohan. Just you wait! thought....(drum roll)...VIDEL! (now who didn't see that coming?)  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day they were split into two groups to do various tasks in a sort of round robin. Katt, Gohan, Sharpener, Eraser and Videl were all in one group as well as a girl with black hair and green eyes. Her name was Jade and she was Katt's best friend. The group was trying to make banners and glue and glitter were everywhere.  
  
"Why are we doing this meaningless task?" Katt grumbled.  
  
"You sound just like Vegita!"  
  
"Who?" asked Jade.  
  
"Just a friend."  
  
"Hate to interrupt your conversation but we're out of glue." Videl growled.  
  
"I'll get some!" Katt said cheerily. She winked at jade, grabbed the empty bottle and headed to the kitchen. (There's a storage cupboard there. Don't ask me why) When she got back, she handed the glue to Sharpener and whispered something to Jade. The two girls cracked up laughing and then got back to work. Only Gohan had heard what they had said.  
  
Before long the banner was finished. It had a moon in the center with 'Lunar Team' written on it, (lunar *moon* team for those who couldn't picture it) and glittery stars on the outside. They were ready to move on the next activity!  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, the Lunar Team were gardening. They had to decorate pots then plant flower seeds into them (zzzzzz) Katt noticed that the Solar Team had run out of glue! She nudged Jade and the two began giggling. One of the members of Solar Team went to get a new bottle of glue. He squirted a bit on the banner and, instead of glue, a sickly red substance came out. It spread all over and ruined the poster. Gohan nudged Katt.  
  
"Did you do that?"  
  
"You bet! Sour cream and red food die! Works every time."  
  
"She got kicked out of guides for pulling too many pranks!" Jade said. (It's true, I did!)  
  
"Well count me in Kitty!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Kitty?" Jade inquired, giving them weird looks.  
  
"Don't ask." Katt replied.  
  
"I don't want to!" But she snickered at Katt and smiled sweetly at Gohan. For some reason, Dende had gotten the idea that Jade would enjoy teasing the two, and had promptly put that idea into her head!!  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Katt: Hope you liked the first chapter!  
  
Gohan: Hope you didn't!  
  
Katt: Ya know, you didn't really get tortured in that chapter!  
  
Gohan: I can tell it's coming. THE TORTURE IS COMING!!!  
  
Katt: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, REVIEW!!!  
  
Gohan: THE TORTURE IS COMING!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! 


	2. Chap2: The Torture Begins

Sorry for taking so long. I had sooo many things to do at school!! Anyway. This chapter is dedicated to my muse, Sakura, because she gave me the idea. Sakura is a blue spectrum cat, who sits on my shoulders around my neck.  
  
Katt: Due to the fact that the rest of the week follows a similar pattern to day one, I'm gonna skip straight to the camp on Friday. Enjoy!  
  
Gohan: How could anyone enjoy torturing me?  
  
Katt: How could anyone not?  
  
Gohan: You're al barbarians!  
  
Katt: That we are, my friend. That we are!  
  
Gohan: Just do the disclaimer!  
  
Katt: The day this becomes an episode is the day I own DBZ! Anyway, if I owned it I wouldn't be writing fan-fic. I mean, only fans write that not owners!  
  
Gohan: WE GET THE POINT!  
  
Katt: *hits Gohan with Frying Pan of Doom*  
  
Last time:  
  
"Well count me in Kitty!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Kitty?" Jade inquired, giving them weird looks.  
  
"Don't ask." Katt replied.  
  
"I don't want to!" But she snickered at Katt and smiled sweetly at Gohan. For some reason, Dende had gotten the idea that Jade would enjoy teasing the two, and had promptly put that idea into her head!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Torture Begins!!!  
  
The rest of the week was boring and followed the same suite as day one. Katt and Jade pulling pranks, Videl trying to interrogate Gohan and the rest of the Lunar Team completely clueless. Finally Friday came and it was time for the camp. At 7 in the morning, all of the scouts had gathered outside the big blue building and were waiting for the bus.  
  
"Morning Jade. Morning.Hey Kitty, you look terrible!" Gohan exclaimed. He was right. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy.  
  
"It's too early! I haven't had my morning dose of caffeine yet." Katt whined.  
  
Jade laughed and nudged her in the ribs. "Excuses, excuses. I bet you just slept in!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want Gohan to know that!"  
  
"Oooh! Really!"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
The 2 continued to argue playfully until the bus arrived. When it did, Gohan grabbed the girls who had just started a shoving contest, and pulled them towards the bus. What a surprise Dende had left for him there! Just before he reached the bus he realised who was driving. A short-baled guy laughed at him. (3 guesses whom) It was Krillin! (Who DIDN'T guess? *one hand goes up* Oh these non-DBZ fans.*sweatdrop*)  
  
"Hey Gohan! I never knew you'd be here."  
  
"Umm same to you."  
  
"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Um. Jade, Sharpener, Kit.Katt, Eraser and Videl. One question, why are you here?"  
  
"Well the bus driver came down with a mysterious flu so they called me in."  
  
"Can you drive?"  
  
"I don't have a license but I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Dende you're gonna get it!"  
  
Not a good thing, threatening Kami, Son Gohan. Strongest in the world or not!  
  
They piled onto the bus. Gohan and co. stole the back seat. Gohan thought it would be best to stay as far away from Krillin as possible. When they had gotten on, Jade opened a capsule of munchies and the whole group feasted. (Except Son Gohan but he managed to control his eating) Once the snacks were finished Gohan did some meditating, although it just looked like he'd fallen asleep. This is great! Thought Katt as she took photos of the 'sleeping' Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to the camp Jade, Gohan and Katt all let out a cry of disappointment.  
  
"I don't believe it! A week without showers!" cried Jade  
  
"A week without coffee!" cried Katt  
  
"A week without food!" cried Gohan.  
  
The girls stared at him.  
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit eccentric? I know camp food sucks but you're not going to starve!" Jade laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna starve." Gohan said.  
  
Katt and Jade sweat dropped and went to get their bags from the back of the bus. Then they all went to the centre of the campsite where Hercule was standing, as well as a few other councillors.  
  
"Now that you're all here I should explain some things. There will be two people tent. You must stay with your own team. Now hurry up and pitch your tents!" Hercule blabbed.  
  
"Hey Videl, wanna share a tent with me?" Sharpener smirked. Videl growled and clenched her fists but before she could say or do anything, Katt punched him out.  
  
"Yes! K.O.!" They all stared at her bar Jade. "What? I do kick boxing." (To tell you the truth, I only just started and I'm not very good)  
  
Whether they believed her or not they stopped staring and went to pitch tents. Katt shared with Jade, Videl with Eraser and Gohan with Sharpener. Once the tents were pitched they went back to the centre of the clearing to hear Hercule blab again.  
  
"Since your tents are pitched I should explain the rules. Today will be a free day to get used to the camp and it's surroundings. There will be no swimming in the lake. No stealing food and NO wandering off. We're somewhere in the 537 mountain area so it's very easy to get lost."  
  
Gohan paled. That was way to close to home. With an inquisitive Videl and a super sayan little brother it would be hard to protect his identity. Then he remembered something. This was where the old shelter was built! The one he had destroyed 7 years ago. Hopefully he wouldn't see that horrible place again. (Not that the place was horrible, he just couldn't bare the memories.)  
  
"Gohan? What's up? You look sick!" Jade asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Lets explore the camp a bit." They all bought it, bar Videl.  
  
"Don't you live near here? 439-mountain area? She asked.  
  
"Somewhere close by......But I've never been here before!" he added quickly. Videl raised her eyebrows and the 6 went off exploring until dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner, the food was like normal camp food. In other words, not fit for dogs. It was some sloppy meat like substance closely resembling shepherds pie. They all ate a small amount and fed the rest to the fire. All except Gohan that is, who ate 5 plates in the same amount of time and then complained that there wasn't enough food to go around. The rest of the group stared.  
  
"Uh, Gohan? Won't you get sick eating so much.. crap?" Jade asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm starving!" Everyone sweat dropped animae (sp?) style.  
  
"Hey I have an idea! Lets all have a party tonight. I've got some snacks left, we can come into my tent and chill." Katt said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I, like, have some, like, music. We could, like, so have fun!" Eraser chirped.  
  
"Hey Videl, maybe when these morons are fooling around we can go into my tent. Just the 2 of us?" Sharpener asked slyly.  
  
This got him another punch from Katt. "I hate jerks. Despite who they are."  
  
"Perhaps you don't know, but I can take care of myself!" Videl said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, she's like, Hercules daughter!"  
  
"I'm so sorry your majesty. I was unaware of your impressive lineage!" Katt said sarcastically giving Videl a mock bow and salute. Videl growled, Katt narrowed her eyes, but Jade and Eraser held the girls back so the couldn't kill each other.  
  
"Uh, right. Well let's go and have that party hm?" Gohan laughed scratching the back of his head in a manner very much like Goku. The party went well except for a councillor breaking it up earlier that expected and the lunar team wet to sleep.  
  
We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.  
  
Gohan: Technical difficulties? You mean you can't think of what to write next.  
  
Katt: No, I just can't decide whether to end the chapter now or later.  
  
Gohan: End it!  
  
Katt: In that case.  
  
Thank-you for waiting. Chapter 2 - the torture begins will now continue!  
  
The next morning, Gohan woke up early and walked casually around camp when he noticed a familiar ki. He looked up and sure enough, there was Krillin flying and training.  
  
"Krillin? What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Training." He said hovering lower to talk.  
  
"I can see that, but shouldn't you be at home with 18 or something?"  
  
"Well the bus driver is sick remember. There are gonna be more bus trips to go on before the week is up so I'm staying here in a capsule home."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Lighten up. It won't be that bad!"  
  
"If Dende has anything to do with it, it'll be worse."  
  
"Well, try to enjoy yourself."  
  
"Um Krillin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't fly while you're here. These people aren't used to it."  
  
"Ok. Now go, some girl over there is waiting for you." He smirked while Gohan blushed.  
  
"Don't you dare!" then he turned "Coming kitty!" he called and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
Aside from Gohan, Katt and Eraser, the campers woke to the sound of Hercule singing Shuta your Face in a really bad Italian accent. Then he started shouting. "Breakfast time! Get your sorry buts out here!"  
  
Everyone groaned went to get breakfast. There was cold toast, runny eggs and really cheap cereal. Most people ate only out of hunger and the gagged it up after. Not our favourite demi though, who ate 10 bowls of rice puffs, half the toast and all of the eggs. (No1 else was brave enough to touch them.) Then they gathered in the centre of the clearing to hear Hercule rant about the day's events.  
  
"Now all you kids are gonna be put into 5 groups with the rest of the scouts here. You shall be given a group name and you will earn points for this group due to your performance and behaviour. Now shut up and listen to me! The brilliant Hercule!"  
  
Hercule began calling out groups and councillors. 'Team Solar go to councillor B' and such. The lunar team got placed with councillor C as well as 'Mountain' from the Raven Scouts and 'Ocean' from the bear scouts. When they got to the councillor, a bubbly girl with red hair, (think of Gohan's black-mail date), she began to give a detailed explanation of what they were going to do.  
  
"Hello campers and welcome to your new team, The Dragons!!! My name's Providence and I'm your councillor for your time here at regional camp. The first thing we're going to do today is go on an orienteering course. Then we'll get back for lunch. After lunch we have a professional baseball player coming to teach us some skills, then it's free time, dinner and songs by the campfire! Won't that be fun!"  
  
Gohan sighed. This wasn't so bad. Why did he let Krillin get him worried? He grabbed his backpack and the group set off.  
  
"You know, this is REALLY boring!" Jade complained.  
  
"Yeah it's, like, so bad! I, like, hate it here. It's, like, so, like, dirty." (Do I have to say who said that?)  
  
"It's not so bad. It might make you stronger!" Gohan said matter-of-factly  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna need it nerd boy!" Sharpener jeered.  
  
They stopped for a drink break. Videl sat on a log and glared at Gohan. He's not even getting tired! How could such a skinny little nerd have so much energy? Then Eraser spoke up.  
  
"Um.like.. where are we?"  
  
"Eraser! You were supposed to be using the map!" Katt cried  
  
"I was? Oops. I just thought we were walking 'round the place." Everyone groaned and sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey don't worry. I'll climb a tree and see if I can see the campsite." Katt said.  
  
Gohan was about to question the safety of this but Katt had already started climbing. She looked for a while then pointed out in the distance.  
  
"There's the camp. It's not too far away."  
  
She started to climb but a strong wind blew. To keep a long story short she sprained her ankle and Gohan agreed to carry her back to camp. (I'm lazy so sue me? *a million lawyers run at her* I didn't mean literally!!)  
  
Gohan picked up Katt and the six began walking back. Videl glared at the girl in Gohan's arms. 'This is not good. She's gonna ruin everything!' Katt noticed Videl glaring at her and began thinking 'I think she likes Gohan here! I could use that to torment her!' She smirked and put an arm around Gohan's neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch was boring. On to baseball!  
  
The group stood on the baseball diamond waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Did I mention they were waiting? Finally Providence said  
  
"Here he is, folks! The Baseball Bandit!" Everyone cheered as out walked.  
  
"..YAMCHA!! cried Gohan  
  
"Gohan, bro, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's all kasaan's doing."  
  
"Trust Chi to do something like that. You've grown. I haven't seen you since..well you know."  
  
Gohan's face fell. "Yeah. I can't believe it's been seven years."  
  
"Hows the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Oh there ok. Vegeta's bent on making Trunks stronger than me and Krillin's here. You know he married Android 18? They have this adorable girl named Marron, but anyway. I haven't seen Dende for a while but when I do he's dead."  
  
"*laughs* Well make sure Mr Popo isn't in the way."  
  
"Um.. we should probably get going."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that folks. Just catching up."  
  
The whole group stared. Videl was the first to speak.  
  
"YOU KNOW YAMCHA?!? THE BASE BALL BANDIT!!!" (I'm sure you can guess how the afternoon ended. Same as most torture fics 'you know him on a first name basis.')  
  
~*~  
  
Finally day one was over. The whole camp was sitting around the campfire eating marshmallows and singing bad songs. A few performances, some karaoke and 50 bags or marshies later, it was time for bed. Gohan new that tomorrow was gonna be worse.  
  
"Yes Gohan. Much, much worse!" cackled an evilly drunk Dende.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Katt: What a nice long chapter. I feel so proud!  
  
Gohan: This fic is just weird  
  
Katt: You got that right  
  
Gohan: Whatever. Please review and tell Katt to stop writing.  
  
Katt: No way! Review yes. Flame no. There are some surprises coming.  
  
Gohan: Dende help me!  
  
Katt: Why? He got you into this mess in the first place! 


	3. Chap 3: Pinkie the Mad Bull

Ok here it is. The next installment in the Hercule chap thingy. I'd like to dedicate this chap to all my friends at SmallvilleTorch and for all the reviewers. I have more reviews in only two chapters than I did for my other fic!!!  
  
Katt: So how have you all liked it so far?  
  
Gohan: They've hated it  
  
Katt: Quit the whining. You're not gonna get your way!  
  
Gohan: I can try  
  
Katt: Right. I'd like to thank Vegito044, Frying Pan of DOOM, Dragon Ball Z Freak, and soul 141, I, SSJ KNIGHT, majunor7, SetoKaiba, tiki111 and ObedienceSchoolDropout for all the reviews. Also, thanx for correcting my spelling errors.  
  
Gohan: Disclaimer  
  
Katt: Almost forgot. *In reporter-like voice.* this just in, it is official that I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z. For more details watch GWN news, first at five.  
  
Last time:  
  
Finally day one was over. The whole camp was sitting around the campfire eating marshmallows and singing bad songs. A few performances, some karaoke and 50 bags or marshies later, it was time for bed. Gohan new that tomorrow was gonna be worse.  
  
"Yes Gohan. Much, much worse!" cackled an evilly drunk Dende. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Chapter 3: Pinkie the Mad Bull!!!  
  
The day started with Hercule's wonderful singing of Shuta you Face. Someone threatened to throw last night's dinner at him but Gohan had already eaten it. It seamed like it would be a day just like yesterday until.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!" Screamed Videl, bursting into Katt and Jades tent. The two looked at her and started laughing. She had pink hair! Yes folks, pink hair! (Her hair is short in this, even if she doesn't know about Gohan)  
  
"Well? What have you done to my hair?"  
  
"We haven't done anything. Although now I wish we had!" Jade laughed.  
  
"Your right. I can't think why we haven't pulled any pranks yet." She studied Videl for a moment. "However I think blue would be more her colour!" They started laughing again.  
  
"I don't care what happens, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Videl yelled as she stormed out of the tent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok landscape team! Today we're rock climbing. Won't that be fun!" Providence chirped. "Then after lunch were gonna visit the village near here. Legend has it that a shelter was built here a little boy knocked it down. We'll do some research on it and report what we find to the rest of the scouts!"  
  
Now Gohan began to feel sick. This was not good. Dende had crossed the line! He began muttering under his breath "Kill Dende, kill Dende." Over and over. Meanwhile providence went on. "So lets get our bags and goooo CLIMBING!!!" Videl (who has mysteriously taken to wearing a baseball cap) had noticed a sick looking Gohan muttering under his breath.  
  
"Uh Gohan? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"Kill Dende, kill Dende."  
  
"Hey Gohan?"  
  
"Kill Dende, kill Dende."  
  
"Gohan, hello? Earth to Gohan!"  
  
"Kill Dende, kill Dende."  
  
"HEY GOHAN!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're leaving!"  
  
"Oh. Umm, ok then. L lets s go."  
  
'What is he hiding?' Videl wondered. She was about to question him but Katt had latched her arm onto his and was half dragging him away. 'Damn that girl! I'll never learn the truth with HER in the way!'  
  
~*~  
  
Jade and Katt were behind the rest of the team, whispering about pranks they wanted to pull on the councillors that night. So far they had come up with 4. (Nope, I'm not telling til later!) Videl saw them whispering and walked over.  
  
"What are you two whispering about? Gonna die my hair blue this time?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I told you already! We didn't do it!"  
  
"Yeah, leave Jade and me alone Pinkie!" Katt smirked.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not, Pinkie?" Jade laughed  
  
"DON'T CALL ME PINKIE!!"  
  
"Ok we wont. Pinkie!" said Katt  
  
"Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie!" Jade teased.  
  
Videl looked angrier than a mad bull. She grabbed Katt's collar, held her in the air and whispered, "You. Stop pulling pranks, stop calling me 'Pinkie' and stay away from Gohan!"  
  
"Why? Can't stand the thought that he likes me better than you?"  
  
"It's not like that! Just stay away!"  
  
She pushed Katt down and stormed off to where Sharpener, Erasa and Gohan were talking. After helping Katt up, Jade walked with her to their group. She laughed as Katt once more latched her arm around Gohan's. "Looks like you've got competition. Pinkie."  
  
~*~  
  
Dende watched Gohan from the lookout, laughing and drinking raspberry coke. (Raspberry fanta and coke mixed. Those who didn't know are barbarians! : P)  
  
"Yes, yes! Run and hide! Dende will get you! *Evil laughter*"  
  
"Uh, don't you think you've drunk enough of that?" Mr Popo asked.  
  
"No! Dende wants more caffeine! *More evil laughter*"  
  
"I better call New Namek and request a new guardian."  
  
"Oooh yeah! I have an idea! Gohan prepare to meet your sayan side! *Even more evil laughter*"  
  
Mr Popo sighed and went to water his flowers.  
  
~*~  
  
As Gohan walked with the group he heard a little voice inside his head. 'Why am I walking? I can fly you know, this isn't fit for a sayan warrior!' 'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm you. Your sayan side.'  
  
'Oh great I bet Dende sent you.'  
  
'Yup'  
  
'And I bet you're going to torment me all day.'  
  
'Yup'  
  
'And go on about mates.'  
  
'That is my job.'  
  
'Well do it quietly.'  
  
'Ummmmm, no!'  
  
'This is gonna be a long day.' (Very OOC isn't it :P)  
  
"Hey Gohan! Wake up, we're here!"  
  
"Oh really? Ha ha, I wasn't paying attention"  
  
'She pretty all right but her strength isn't fit for a sayan.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Ok lets get climbing then."  
  
"Gohan, have you even taken a look at what we're meant to be climbing?" Katt asked.  
  
'Hmm, well she's strong but she doesn't have black hair or eyes. She needs black hair.'  
  
'ARGH!'  
  
Gohan had a look at the rock. It was really vertical but he could see handholds the others wouldn't have thought of. He was about to play dumb and say he was scared or something but his sayan side took over. With his eyes turquoise he exclaimed,  
  
"Eh, that's not to hard. I could climb that."  
  
"What? Nerd-boy climb that? You must be joking."  
  
"Um, uh. I couldn't possibly do that. It's really high, and straight."  
  
"You just said it would be easy." Videl smirked. He let something slip. And his eyes changed colour as well.  
  
'She's strong. Stronger than the others, and she has black hair. Go for her.'  
  
"Um, well. I meant that if the wind velocity was equal to half the hight and then divided by the rise of the rock face, I might be able to."  
  
"Why do you have to leave everything to maths?" Erasa wined.  
  
"That was science."  
  
"Who cares? I wanna climb this thing!" Katt exclaimed. They all suited up and listen for further instruction.  
  
"This is a 50 metre rock so you must wear safety gear. At the top we'll have a drink break before abseiling down." Providence told the group. They all began to attach themselves to harnesses. The climb had begun!  
  
~*~  
  
Jade and Erasa were the first to reach the top and were sitting under a shady tree. Erasa was shaking like a leaf. She was scared of heights so Jade had to drag her up. Then it was Katt and Videl's turn. They stared at each other for a while and then hooked their harnesses onto the ropes.  
  
"I'll see you at the top." Videl smirked  
  
"Don't keep me waiting too long." Katt replied.  
  
And they were off. (Horse race :P) Racing up the mountain like their lives depended on it. Every now and then they stopped and glared at each other, but glaring wouldn't solve this contest. The rock was steep with very little foot holes so it was hard to climb, but the girls travelled with the speed of two demi-sayans on a sugar high! (Namely Goten and Trunks) But no one seamed to be winning this silent battle, and both girls were getting tired. Every movement became painful. When they finally did reach the top, neither of them had enough strength left to pull them up. That became Jade and Erasa's job. Once the competitors had caught their breath, the fighting started.  
  
"You are so slow. I whooped your arse!" Katt said.  
  
"As if! I beat you fair and square."  
  
"Liar. You lost and you know it!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Everyone stared as they both growled and prepared to fight. If it weren't for Jade and Erasa holding them back, they probably would have.  
  
"Next time I'll get you!"  
  
"Don't count on it Pinkie!"  
  
"Leave me the hfil alone and stay away from Gohan." Videl practically whispered.  
  
Gohan and Sharpener watched the fight from below, and Gohan picked up most of the conversation. "Next time I'll get you." "Don't count on it Pinkie" this was getting extreme. But what really surprised him was Videl saying "Stay away from Gohan." "Girls. They're always fighting about something. Probably me!" Sharpener gloated. "Why would she say something like that?" Gohan thought aloud.  
  
"What? Nerd-boy you're really starting to scare me."  
  
"Oh sorry. I was thinking out loud."  
  
"Ok, for a second I thought you could hear what those two were saying."  
  
"No, of course not! They're too high up."  
  
"Lets make this interesting, nerd-boy. How about we race to the top?"  
  
"No, I'd rather just climb."  
  
"I don't blame you. I'd be scared to race against me too."  
  
Gohan's sayan side didn't tolerate this. "I'm not scared. We race. Just don't come crying to me when you lose."  
  
Although Sharpener was a bit shocked at Gohan's sudden mood swing, he was excited. Now he could prove to Videl he was the best! He hooked up his harness and got someone to be the judge. "On your marks. Get set. GO!!"  
  
They raced up the rock as fast as Sharpener could go. Gohan (or should I say his sayan side) toyed with him a bit, just for fun. Then his human side managed to resurface. He slowed down. 'How could you race Sharpener? Do you want people to think you're a freak?'  
  
'They won't if you win.'  
  
'Shut up sayan side.'  
  
'Not so fast.'  
  
His sayan side (we'll call him SS) began to try and take control. It fought with Gohan, causing him to slip and fall. He was half way up. Twenty-five metres to be exact. Everyone watched in horror as he fell down, and bumped into the rock wall a few times. Then he landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Gohan!" Cried Providence. Everyone on the ground crowded around and watched while Katt, Videl, Erasa and Jade looked on from above. (No pun intended) Providence pushed through the crowd and made her way to Gohan.  
  
"Make way, make way. I know first aid!"  
  
"Thanks but I don't need it." Gohan sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"You just fell 25 metres!"  
  
"I'm fine. Really."  
  
Providence checked him over and got the shock of her life. He was, indeed, perfectly fine. And SS had taken over again. "Um. Well then go back to camp and lie down. You need to rest at least." SS shrugged and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Later in the day when the whole group was up on the rock (bar Gohan, who's still at camp) Providence told them to all take a break and have some food and drink. Videl took a long swig of her bottle and spat the whole lot out!  
  
"I'm going to get you for this Katt!" She screamed.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"It's vinegar!"  
  
"You put vinegar in her drink bottle and didn't tell me?" Jade asked looking hurt.  
  
"No, I would've let you know if I was going to do any prank. Which reminds me, code 33." (Ha, ha. I'm not gonna tell you what code 33 is til later!)  
  
"Gotcha, Tonight?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Go away Pinkie, we didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't call me Pinkie and stop pulling pranks on me!"  
  
At this, the two people standing behind Videl cracked up laughing. The three girls turned because they didn't know anyone was behind them. One was a boy with dark hair and dark streaks. The other was a girl with lavender hair and blue highlights.  
  
"Hi I'm Apollo and this is my sister Venus. My partner in crime." The guy said.  
  
"Sorry but you guys crack me up. You think they did that?" His sister said.  
  
"You should've seen the looks on your faces."  
  
"Classic."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
They both laughed again. "I'll get you two!" Videl yelled as she stormed off.  
  
"Hi I'm Jade and this is Katt. We're from Hercule scouts." "And those two are Erasa and Sharpener." "The guy who fell is Gohan." The two new people nodded. "Ok then. I hear from other scouts that you two are always pulling pranks. We'd love to hear your plans." Apollo said. So Katt and Jade explained code 33 and they all helped plan the pranks they would pull that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on, during lunch, Videl was having another question session with Gohan. "So how did you manage to fall without getting so much as a scratch Son Gohan?"  
  
"Just lucky I guess."  
  
"Lucky nothing. You're hiding something."  
  
"No I'm not. What makes you think that?"  
  
"Hey Videl, can I say something?" Sharpener asked timidly.  
  
"Go ahead, I wont stop you."  
  
"Well, on the rock, right before Gohan fell, his eyes kept changing colour!"  
  
"WHAT!" Videl screamed! Gohan gulped.  
  
"His eyes! They kept flashing from turquoise to black and back again."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Leave Gohan alone! It was probably a trick of the light." Katt said protectively.  
  
"Yeah. Trick of the light."  
  
"Now lets go, we have to visit that ridiculous shelter today." Jade smirked as she said this.  
  
Gohan gave a little yelp and then walked with the other group. He barley noticed himself boarding the bus. He was too shocked. Dende had forced him to go to the town he hadn't seen for years. It was the town of the cell shelter. He gave Krillin a brief look as he said to him, "Don't let it get to you. Remember, it was 7 years ago." Videl looked thoughtful but at the same time amused. Something happened to him in this place 7 years ago and she wouldn't rest until she knew.  
  
Finally the bus got to the place of the shelter and all the scouts piled out. Gohan grew pale and began to sweat. He wasn't looking forward to this. Videl noticed the young demi-sayan and her smirk widened to match Vegeta's. 'He has been here before. I can tell because he's so nervous! Today I figure you out, Son Gohan.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan, meet Apollo and Venus. They're going to be helping us with code 33 tonight!" Jade said proudly.  
  
"Nice to meet you. So you're the ones who pulled the pranks on Videl?"  
  
"You got it! I did the hair and Apollo did the vinegar." Venus explained. They all exchanged identical smirks and walked with the rest of the group to the Cell Shelter. Meanwhile, inside Gohan, SS was once again, trying to take control.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi I'm Lime and I'll be your tour guide for today. Please follow me." A girl at the front of the group said. She sounded really bored. Gohan's head jerked up. Lime?!? This HAD to be Dende's doing. But he couldn't help feeling part glad. He had missed her.  
  
"Now I want you to be very careful. A lot of the rubble is still around and it's very easy to get hurt. All questions will be answered at the completion of the tour. Follow me please." Lime lead the group around the place for a bit then explained some more.  
  
"This is where the shelter was built but it was mysteriously blown up right before. Good thing really, it was weak and built by a lying son of a bitch. Now you may ask questions."  
  
Not surprisingly Videl was the first to ask a question. "Is it true that a little boy knocked this shelter down with one hand?"  
  
"The little boy was here and he helped prove that the builder was a lying *****. Anymore questions?"  
  
"But isn't it true that he destroyed the shelter with a fancy light trick?"  
  
"It's just a legend."  
  
"But you were here weren't you? You should know!"  
  
"Fine then! A demi-alien came and blew it up with his bare hands. Happy!"  
  
"Do you expect us to believe that?" What Videl didn't notice was Gohan become very sweaty and nervous.  
  
"Question time is over, feel free to look around!" Lime said in a very abrupt way. She was obviously pissed.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl were paired up looking around to see what the shelter used to be made of when they saw Lime. She stopped fuming and mumbling about meaningless tours for a moment to stare at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah its me."  
  
"Oh I've missed you so much!" Lime cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for 7 years! What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Hey! One question at a time please!"  
  
"Ok then," Videl said angrily, "If you've never been here before, how do you know Lime?"  
  
"We go way back. I won't go into the details. It's so good to see you Lime!"  
  
"Likewise. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Dende's seeing fit to my destruction."  
  
"Poor bubby. Tell you what, I'll come along to camp with you and help take the pain."  
  
Gohan, though glad to see Lime, was utterly shocked. Videl would plague her for questions, she'd be telling them all about his blonde hair, and all while trying to help. Dende couldn't get eviler. 'Curse you Dende, curse you!'  
  
'Not a good idea to threaten me. I still hold your fate in my little green hands.'  
  
'Not for long.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Katt: Sorry this took so long to get posted, but it's an extra long chapter so that makes up for it.  
  
Gohan: I think you have something to say to the fans.  
  
Katt: Oh yeah. I have the plot pretty much planned, but I have taken your ideas to account and I haven't written it all out in draft so I will incorporate all I can.  
  
Gohan: In other words, give us ideas and she'll use them or try to.  
  
Katt: Than-you all and please review! I will accept flames and anonymous reviews! 


	4. Chap 4: The Trouble With Siblings

Hey-hey, and welcome once again to Hercule Scouts. This is the first chat where I use the ideas you give me. Since I've only had one idea, #person# you get your wish! More nightmares are waiting for you inside so read, review and help me torture Gohan!!!  
  
Videl: Hi everyone!  
  
Gohan: What are you doing here?  
  
Videl: Katt told me she was torturing you so I decided to watch.  
  
Gohan: Darn. Well try not to like it too much.  
  
Katt: Special thanks to: Vegeta-513 Frying Pan of DOOM SetoKaiba and Tiki111 Who reviewed the latest chapter. I am using your idea Tiki111!!!  
  
Videl: Shouldn't you be doing a disclaimer or something?  
  
Katt: That I shall. DBZ is not mine and it never has been so all you evil lawyers can just go home.  
  
Videl: Brilliant  
  
Katt: Thank-you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Last time:  
  
Gohan, though glad to see Lime, was utterly shocked. Videl would plague her for questions, she'd be telling them all about his blonde hair, and all while trying to help. Dende couldn't get eviler. 'Curse you Dende, curse you!'  
  
'Not a good idea to threaten me. I still hold your fate in my little green hands.'  
  
'Not for long.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: The Trouble With Siblings  
  
It was 11:00 at night. Apollo, Gohan and Venus were all in Jade and Katt's tent, acting on code 33. The pranks on Hercule! They had all the supplies. Makeup, shaving cream, whipped cream, food dye, hair dye and hair straightener. This was going to be good.  
  
"Apollo, report." Jade said. Apollo had been appointed General.  
  
"Ok, Katt and Venus on makeup patrol, Jade, you're on toothpaste duty and Gohan and I are on hair replacement surgery. Everyone set?" He asked the group.  
  
"We should wait a bit more. He might still be awake." Gohan suggested.  
  
The others agreed, just to be safe, so they sat talking for a while.  
  
"So Katt, what does your name mean?" Venus asked.  
  
"Something like purity, I think. What about you?"  
  
"Goddess of love!"  
  
"I have no idea what my name means." Apollo complained. "What about you Jade?"  
  
"Precious stone. Pretty neat huh!"  
  
"Yeah true. What about you Gohan?" Venus said.  
  
"Um.well."  
  
"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. Did you know that Videl means 'devil in disguise'?" Katt stated.  
  
"It means.Itmeansfriedrice." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"It means *inaudible mumble* what?" Jade asked.  
  
"It means fried rice."  
  
The whole tent cracked up laughing.  
  
"How'd you end up with a name like that?" Apollo teased.  
  
"Well my grandfather's name was Gohan and my dad loved food so." He trailed off.  
  
"Oh ok then." Jade laughed.  
  
"It's about time we put code 33 to action!" Venus said excitedly.  
  
"Suited up and ready for action!" Katt said, giving a mock salute. And off they went.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning the camp awoke to Hercule's singing of Shuta your Face in his worst Italian accent. All except 5 people who were tired enough to sleep through that torture. Gohan only woke up when Sharpener punched him.  
  
"Hey nerd-boy. Wake up you really should see this!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Check out Hercule."  
  
"HERCULE! I almost forgot!" Gohan cried, bolting upright in bed. He peaked out the window to get the first glimpse of code 33 in sunlight.  
  
There stood the mighty champion. His afro had been straightened so that it stood up in a long, flat circle over his head. It was also bright blue. His face was covered in half smudged make-up and his teeth were red. The whole camp was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hercule asked.  
  
"Uh, Hercule, maybe you should look in a mirror or something." One of the councillors laughed.  
  
Hercule ran into the councillors' capsule bathroom. A few seconds later a giant scream was heard, followed by a "Mummy! Help!" With this, all the camp burst into hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and the rest of the pranksters sat down eating breakfast and discussing whom they were going to get next. "I know! I have the best idea!" Gohan said excitedly.  
  
"Really? Who?" Katt asked.  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
"The bus driver?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Why would you want to get him?" Asked Venus.  
  
"Call it revenge." Gohan said evilly.  
  
"Fine by me." Apollo said. So they began to plan how they were going to get him.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Videl asked suspiciously. She sat down at the table with Lime, Sharpener and Erasa in toe.  
  
"Uh, nothing Videl. Why would you think that?" Gohan lied.  
  
"Well if I know you, and I do, your planning more pranks."  
  
"Uh, well, um." Gohan began to stutter. A little voice cut him off  
  
"Heya! Watcha doing?" A small boy with light brown hair and grey-green eyes asked.  
  
"ARGH! I told you, while we're here I don't know you!" Katt exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, who's that?" Lime asked.  
  
"That's my LITTLE brother, Joshua." Katt said, putting emphasis on the word little.  
  
"The names Jad and I'm NOT little." Jad complained.  
  
"You're four years younger than me!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"ARGH! I don't know you."  
  
"Hi Katt. Why Katt, nice to see you. Hello there big sister." Jad teased.  
  
Katt began rubbing her temples and muttering nonsense words under her breath while Jade found it hard not to crack up laughing. Jad's taunting continued.  
  
"Why Katt, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? I know Jade, but what about the rest? And who's this Gohan guy you keep talking about?"  
  
"Fine. Jad, meat Videl, Gohan, Apollo, Venus, Sharpener, Erasa and Lime."  
  
"Lime? As in lemon and lime? Hey Erasa, what type of name is that? Do you have a brother called paperclip? What about you Sharpener? Got a sister named Stapler?"  
  
"Stop insulting my friends!" Katt practically screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok. I think you've had enough torturing.for now! *Evil laughter*"  
  
Jad walked off, still chuckling slightly. Jade, who couldn't hold it any longer, burst into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
"HA! That was *laughs* so funny! *Laughs* I can't believe *laughs* he actually did that! *Fits of hysterical laughter*"  
  
"Shut up! My head hurts I need a coffee." Katt complained.  
  
"Quit you wining and lets scat. We're supposed to meet Providence now." Jade informed the group. They all stood up and walked over to the area in which the chirpy Providence was standing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok team! Today we're going on a looooong wilderness retreat! Then after that you all have to practice an item of two you can do at the concert on our last night here."  
  
"DAMN!" yelled Videl "I forgot we had a concert!" Providence paid no attention and kept going.  
  
"Then after dinner we're taking a special visit to the observatory to look at some old solar systems and stars and stuff. Now that you know today's events, lets get started!"  
  
The whole team got their hiking packs and began to set off into the woods. Gohan was having another argument with SS and Videl was interrogating Lime.  
  
"So Lime, how much do you know about Gohan?"  
  
"Well I met him 7 years ago when he came to my village to by some things off my grandpa. He also helped chop wood and stuff."  
  
"Really? So he has been there before! And around the time of the cell games too."  
  
"Yeah! But he looked different then."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Well his hair was blonde. Also his eyes were."  
  
"I think you've said enough Lime." Gohan cut in.  
  
"What! I haven't finished my interrog.question session yet." Videl complained.  
  
"We can talk later. Now I want to know about this concert." Lime said excitedly. Videl grinned  
  
"Every year, we get into teams of 3-5 and do a performance of some sort. This can be a play, dance, karaoke or something of your own design. Sounds like fun hey?"  
  
"Yeah it does! I know, how about we all go in a group!"  
  
"We can't. Too many people."  
  
"I know. I'll go in a group with Apollo and Sharpener, and you girls can go in another group." Gohan suggested. They all agreed to this and began to continue the walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Some time later, Gohan was trying to explain the concept of Pythagoras to his group when he sensed something weird.  
  
"Ok, so the hypotenuse of a right angle is equal to the. Oh no! Oh kami no!" He cried!  
  
"What? What is it?" Questioned Venus.  
  
He didn't answer but began to count down. "3, 2, 1"  
  
"GOHAAAAAN!!!!" came the cry of two excited chibis. They seemed to appear out of nowhere to the other members of the group, and clung to Gohan like glue.  
  
"Hi Goten. Hi Trunks." Gohan said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Who are these cuties?" Erasa asked.  
  
"My little brother Goten and his best friend Trunks."  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Erasa, nice to meet you!" She pinched their cheeks.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?" Videl asked.  
  
Trunks nearly laughed. "Easy. We just used super."  
  
Gohan clamped a hand over his mouth. "Trick of the light, that's all. What are you doing here squirt?"  
  
"I'm helping Trunks's mum!"  
  
"Shut up Goten. We're not supposed to say anything!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. See ya later big brother!" Goten called over his shoulder as he and Trunks raced off.  
  
"This cannot be good!" Gohan wined.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometime later, Gohan, Sharpener and Apollo were in a clearing, trying to decide what to do for the concert.  
  
"I know! Karaoke!" Apollo exclaimed.  
  
"No way! I am NOT singing in front of everyone!" Sharpener protested immediately.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Apollo asked.  
  
"We could always have a fight. What do you think Gohan?"  
  
"NO!" he cried, almost too quickly.  
  
"Why not? Scared of me nerd-boy?" SS took over again.  
  
"Scared of a pathetic human like you? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Gohan? Whats gotten into you?" Apollo asked him.  
  
"Nothing. I just think this weakling should be taught some manners!"  
  
"Uh, Gohan, I don't think it's a wise idea saying that about Sharpener. He was trained under Hercule."  
  
"So? Come-on pretty boy! Right here, right now."  
  
SS dropped into a flawless fighting stance. Sharpener followed suit and they began to spar. SS of course, winning without trying. He just stood there blocking all of Sharpeners attacks with a finger.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Come on, I'm not even trying." Sharpener began to get scared. This freaky turquoise-eyed kid sure wasn't Gohan!  
  
"Um, Gohan, lets do karaoke after all."  
  
"YES!!!" cried Apollo. The trio stared at him and he blushed and looked away embarrassed. Now onto the observatory!!!  
  
~*~  
  
The bus was all talking excitedly about the trip to the observatory. They were told that a famous person owned it but weren't told whom that was. The guesses re ranged from Hercule to Yamcha, but Gohan was convinced that neither of them owned it. Finally the bus halted outside a circular building with a large telescope pointing out the top. They filed out and waited to be led inside.  
  
"Ok scouts. I want you to be very respectable for this guest! She's a very important person!" Providence chirped seriously. (Can it be done? :S)  
  
They waited a few moments until BULMA walked out! Followed by a very annoyed Vegeta and a very excited Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm Bulma and I'm going to be showing you around this observatory." She smiled.  
  
"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh KAMI!" cried Katt. "I can't believe it's Bulma Briefs, I've been dying to meet her!"  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Jade agreed.  
  
"Now would you please follow me into the building where ill show you a few solar systems and talk about some capsule related things." Bulma continued.  
  
Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat and began to follow the rest of the scouts. He suppressed his ki to as low as possible to try and avoid Vegeta. It didn't work though, because Bulma spotted him.  
  
"Hey Gohan sweetie! Nice to see you. Chi-chi said you'd be here!" She waved at him.  
  
The whole scout group turned and stared at the poor demi-sayan who just gave a classic Son Grin. They continued to stare as he walked up and gave Bulma a hug and Vegeta a small nod.  
  
"Hi Bulma. Hi Vegeta." He said dejectedly.  
  
"Greetings brat. Spar now."  
  
"No sparring in my tours!" An angry Bulma stated.  
  
"Why not woman?" Bulma whispered something in his ear. Automatically his mood changed.  
  
"Um, ok then. Brat, mental spar. Now." Gohan and Vegeta began staring at each other intently, neither of them blinking or moving. The scouts were still staring.  
  
"Ok then. Lets get this tour started. Please ignore my husband and Gohan for a while. They'll follow soon." Bulma said, snapping everyone out of their daze. They followed and she began to lecture.  
  
"This telescope was donated by the Satan Astronomy Association last year. It is the most powerful telescope on the planet. You can see all the way past the Amanas Galaxy!" Bulma waited and received the expected 'Wow's' and such. She was about to go on but the two sayans had returned.  
  
"You've weakened brat. Before, you'd be able to beat me without trying."  
  
"Blame Kasaan. She hasn't let me train since dad died!"  
  
"And you let that stop you?"  
  
"Remember the frying pan." Vegeta nodded and they returned to the group.  
  
"Now that my husbands back I'll be able to show you how this thin works. Vegeta, point the telescope to the southeast segments." Vegeta groaned but began to turn the telescope. (It's really big and has to be turned manually) Gohan walked to his little circle of friends and waited.  
  
'What was Gohan doing over there?' Videl thought.  
  
"It was just a staring contest." Gohan stated, still watching Bulma.  
  
"What? Gohan I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did! You said 'what was Gohan doing over there'." 'This girl is really freaky!'  
  
"Oh am I freaky now Son Gohan!" Videl said angrily. The circle of friends was now staring intently at them.  
  
"Um, Videl. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did! I heard you!"  
  
"VEGETA! HELP!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I see your sayan side is making a comeback. Took long enough."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Your eyes kept changing colour while we were sparring."  
  
"Oh. So what's wrong with us?"  
  
"Obviously your sayan side things this baka is a worthy mate. Dear, dear."  
  
"Ooh! I can't wait to tell Chi-chi!" Bulma said excitedly. Gohan groaned and took to hitting his head on a nearby wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma decided to bring up the topic of planets. More importantly, life on one certain planet known as Vegeta-sei.  
  
"So this warrior race known as the sayans lived on this planet but it was blown up by the evil Freezer! Only 4 sayans survived and two of those four are now dead. You can now take turns looking at where Vegeta-sei used to be." Bulma said happily. Videl had a query to make.  
  
"Do you really believe that? That there are alien life forms out there?"  
  
"Of course there are! Vegeta's a sayan, Goku's a sayan. Trunks is a demi- sayan. Go."  
  
"Um, Bulma. Remember what Kasaan said!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well then, I better get on with my tour!"  
  
Gohan let out a sigh of relief but this was quickly quenched from him. A bright light, like a shooting star but larger, began to descend on the tour- group. Gohan, although freaked, recognised this ki! There was a loud explosion as the bright object landed in the observatory and everyone screamed, bar Bulma and the sayans.  
  
There, in the midst of all the rubble, was a large capsule ship. A hatch opened and out walked a tall, purple haired boy. Bulma ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey Trunks! It's good to see you again sweetie!"  
  
"Hi mom. Hope you don't mind me dropping by like this, but mirai mom needed some supplies and said to see you about it."  
  
"Hi mirai. I haven't seen you since I was this big." Gohan laughed, indicating a hight around his waist.  
  
"Hey sensei. I miss you in my time!"  
  
"Son Gohan! Explain what's going on right now!" yelled a very angry Videl.  
  
"Oh Videl. This is Mirai Trunks. He's from a different time-line."  
  
"I can see that, but why did he call you sensei?"  
  
"I'm his sensei in that time."  
  
"Oh really? And how can someone who doesn't even know how to fight become a sensei?"  
  
"Well, you see, I." Gohan stuttered. He looked from Trunks to Videl. The look of anger on Videl's face was indescribable. He had to think of a way out of this-and fast.  
  
"My brother can to fight! He's the strongest fighter in the world!" Goten piped up. Gohan groaned. The rest of the class started laughing.  
  
"Nerd-boy the strongest fighter in the world? You have to be joking!"  
  
"No! The only one stronger than him is Daddy and he's dead."  
  
"Clam it Goten!"  
  
"But big brother, you are the strongest."  
  
"No I'm not, that's Mr. Saturn."  
  
"Hercule? Isn't he that guy who."  
  
"Beat cell. Now if keep this up I'll tell Kasaan and she won't be happy."  
  
At the thought of the frying pan Goten shut up. Videl didn't pass off Goten's comment as quickly as the rest of the scouts. She immediately started asking questions.  
  
"Ok Son Gohan, your brother thinks you're the strongest in the world and this future guy says you're his sensei. I think that's cause for concern."  
  
"Um, well I." 'If she keeps asking questions I'll be dead. She's smarter than she looks.'  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ah what?" 'Darn, I forgot about my sayan side and bonding and all that.'  
  
"Sayan side? Bonding?" 'This ought to be good. Wait, aren't sayans those aliens Bulma was talking about?'  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that out. You are stupid." SS piped up. He had taken control again.  
  
"What!?! Son Gohan you are dead if you say that to me again!"  
  
"Shut up woman. Can't you tell that isn't Gohan?" Vegeta demanded, more than slightly annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean that isn't Gohan?"  
  
"Check out the eyes. It's his Sayan side. Keep back he's dangerous."  
  
"That's putting it lightly Vegeta!" SS smirked. M Trunks looked worried and stepped back slightly.  
  
He raised his hand and was about to fire when a little voice behind M Trunks called out.  
  
"What's the matter Sensei? I felt your ki rise!"  
  
Walking out of the pod was a small girl around Trunks's age. (The present Trunks, not M Trunks) All the girls immediately began fawning over her. She had her cheek pinched and received various comments such as, "Your so cute!" and "Awe, what's you name Sweetie?" Luckily M Trunks came to her rescue.  
  
"Um, everyone, this is Pan. She's my student from the future."  
  
Erasa looked from Videl to Pan and back again. "Hey Videl, she looks a lot like you."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Jade agreed.  
  
"I think she has Gohan's eyes though." Katt declared after looking her over.  
  
M Trunks groaned and Videl looked shocked. SS and Gohan stared at her for a moment and then Gohan took over and he fainted. Dead on the floor.  
  
"Daddy!" Yelled Pan, running over to him. This received another groan from M Trunks, and a squeal of delight from Bulma.  
  
"I think we should wait until tomorrow to discuss this. Mum, is it alright if me and Pan stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Of course it's ok. I'll be coming here tomorrow so we can discuss things with Gohan then."  
  
Providence recovered from her shock and told the class to get back on the busses. No one could revive Gohan, so Trunks decided to carry him, promising Bulma and Pan that he would be back as soon as he was in bed.  
  
After they got back, everyone went to bed, but Videl couldn't sleep. She lay awake all night for fear of what tomorrow was going to bring.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Katt: What will tomorrow bring?  
  
Gohan: More torture.  
  
Katt: Too right.  
  
Videl: Give Katt your ideas. She needs them to continue.  
  
Katt: Yes that's true. I do need ideas.  
  
Gohan: Please review. Flames and anonymous reviews are accepted. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


	5. Chap 5: Who the HFIL is Pan?

A book I read said that writer's block is no real excuse to not write. It said that there is no such thing as writers block, we just have to try to write. Therefore, my excuse is, I'm a lazy little bugger who has no ideas. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Videl: Hi again.  
  
Gohan: You're still here!?!  
  
Katt: Congrats on stating the obvious.  
  
Videl: You didn't think I wouldn't leave without seeing the end did you?  
  
Gohan: I guess not.  
  
Katt: Thanks for this fic go to: Shea Loner Smoothtalker SetoKaiba Tiki111 Gimegohan Dragon Ball Z Freak and Vegeta, 'cause they reviewed the latest chapter. I have ideas from Gimegohan and Dragon Ball Z Freak this time!  
  
Videl: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Katt: I'll let you do it this time.  
  
Videl: Thanks. Any lawyers want a piece of me? I thought not! Now don't accuse Katt of plagiarism cause she don't own and we all know that!  
  
Katt: A bit harsh but it'll do.  
  
Videl: I won't just hit lawyers you know.  
  
Katt: HELP!! *Runs off screaming*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
Providence recovered from her shock and told the class to get back on the busses. No one could revive Gohan, so Trunks decided to carry him, promising Bulma and Pan that he would be back as soon as he was in bed.  
  
After they got back, everyone went to bed, but Videl couldn't sleep. She lay awake all night for fear of what tomorrow was going to bring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Who The HFIL is Pan?!?  
  
'I can't believe you got us knocked out you baka!'  
  
'How would you feel if you fund out you had a daughter from the future?'  
  
(In case you haven't guessed, this is Gohan and SS arguing.)  
  
'Hello? I do! I'm you remember!'  
  
'Oh yeah. But we weren't knocked out. I fainted.'  
  
'You're weak. You know Gohan, I just realised something.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I have no tail.'  
  
'Oh no! You're not going to.'  
  
'Oh yes I am!!!' *evil laughter*  
  
"ARGH!!!" screamed Gohan, waking up from severe pain.  
  
He looked behind him and sure enough, there was a furry brown tail. He gulped and began to take in his surroundings. He was lying in the hospital tent. There were 5 figures above him. On closer inspection these were Videl, Katt, Erasa, Jade and..... Chi-chi!!! Bulma and the other sayans (Vegeta, Goten, Pan, M Trunks, and Trunks.) Well this day just keeps getting better and better. But before he got a chance to react, SS took over.  
  
"GOHAN!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" screamed Chi-chi.  
  
"Argh, be quiet!" SS groaned, holding his ears.  
  
"GOHAN!! MY LITTLE BABY!! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER WAKE UP!!" Chi-chi yelled, completely ignoring SS  
  
"SHUT UP BAKA WOMAN!!" SS yelled loudly.  
  
Chi-chi began to turn red. Steam was literally coming out of her ears! All the sayans, plus Bulma, winced and stepped back slightly. They new what a mad Chi-chi could do! The four unacquainted girls watched in fascination. Chi-chi walked up to SS slowly.  
  
*BANG* came the sound of metal hitting a sayan head. Gohan resurfaced and started rubbing his head.  
  
"Ow!! That hurt!" he wined. Videl stared in horror.  
  
"Um Mrs. Son? Why'd you just hit Gohan with a waffle iron?" She asked. (Ha, ha! You thought it was the Frying Pan of Doom!)  
  
"My frying pan went missing. I think Goten and Trunks had something to do with it." Goten and Trunks gulped while Chi-chi rubbed her new Waffle Iron of Terror. Gohan got out of bed and ran over to M Trunks.  
  
"Ok, tell me this, WHO THE HFIL IS PAN!?"  
  
"Um, your daughter from the future."  
  
"You never mentioned a daughter last time you came!"  
  
"You were eleven years old then! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
Gohan groaned and stalked off. "I'll be in my tent if you want to torture me more." He called over his shoulder. Only Vegeta noticed the fuzzy brown belt around his waist.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Gohan left, Videl charged up to M Trunks and pulled him away from the group. When she had him out of ear-shot she rounded on him  
  
"Ok, so who is this Pan?"  
  
"Gohan's daughter."  
  
"And her mother?" She had fire in her eyes.  
  
"Umm, well."  
  
"Talk. I know she looks a lot like me."  
  
"UM.. she's.. your sisters."  
  
"My sister? You don't expect me to buy that do you? I have no sister!"  
  
"You have to understand, I come from a different time-line. In this time the Androids ruled and there were no cell games. In this time-line, you have a sister."  
  
Videl's expression softened. She sighed with relief. Not that she hated Pan, but the idea of a daughter was too much to handle. MT (M trunks was too hard to write) smiled, glad that Videl had believed his lie.  
  
Videl decided that more needed to be known about these sayans. The answer? Talk to Lime! But first she had to get this day over with.  
  
~*~  
  
When the situation with the new comers was sorted out, Providence began her daily talk of the day's events. Just to let you know, Chi-chi, Bulma and the sayans (bar Gohan) are staying behind. Chi-chi just HAD to make wedding plans with Bulma and Vegeta wanted a sparring session with the older version of his son.  
  
"Um, due to certain, um, complications we'll be doing things slightly differently today. We've decided to do things slightly differently today. First we'll be doing some white water rafting and next we'll collect firewood and play trust games. Everyone like that idea?"  
  
Gohan gave a sigh of relief. There was no way a member of the z-senshi was here. None of them did white water rafting and there weren't supposed to do trust games with people out of the camp. Things were looking up for a change. But then again Dende..  
  
*~*I'm shnot going to do anyshing Gofan! I've had *hic* enough for one fic. Or maybe.*~* an idea began to make itself apparent in Dende's head. (Translation: I'm not going to do anything Gohan. I've had enough for one fic.)  
  
'Um Dende? When you laugh evilly you're not supposed to let me hear telepathically' Gohan said telepathically.  
  
'Oh shorry Gofan. *Evil laughter*' (Translation: Oh sorry Gohan.)  
  
'You did it again.'  
  
'Oh sho I did. I fink I'll go.Play cheff with Picclo! Yeah that's it! See ya later!' (Translation: Oh so I did. I think I'll go play chess with piccolo.)  
  
'That guy just gets weirder and weirder.'  
  
"Hey Gohan are you ok? You just zoned for a second." Katt said poking him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What were you saying?"  
  
"We have to go now. Providence is waiting."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Gohan gather up his things, (Towel and such ya know? In case he got wet.), and followed the group to the river. It had rained the night before, so the water level was pretty high. It was also very fast. Blocked by rocks and such, it was foaming and moving very quickly.  
  
The group grabbed their rafts and began to get strapped in. (Their PFD's ok? You need one to go rafting.) It was one of those times where Hercule was there with them. If you're wondering, he's running the rafting section.  
  
"Ok campers! I want you all to get into groups of 3. Hurry up now!"  
  
Jade went in a group with Apollo and Venus, to discuss things. Sharpener went with Erasa and Lime, which left Gohan, Videl and Katt. (Yes, there is a reason for this.) When groups were sorted everyone began to get in to the rafts and push off in the water.  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the river, there was some calm, deep water. Videl saw this as a perfect opportunity to.I wonder! Interrogate Gohan!  
  
"So Gohan, if that is your name, what exactly is a sayan side and why do you have one?"  
  
"Um, it's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"I have an open mind."  
  
"Well a sayan side is kinda like the evil part of me."  
  
"Ah ha. So you're a schizo?"  
  
"A what? No! No way!"  
  
"It sure sounds like it."  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll take that back!"  
  
"What's good for me? What are you going to do?"  
  
SS began to tense. Anger was all too evident on his face. "Um Gohan? Are you ok?" Katt asked nervously. SS looked at her and relaxed. His anger was replaced with a Vegeta like smirk.  
  
"You know what I'm going to do?" He asked evilly. Katt inched backwards. "This!" He yelled, grabbing Videl and throwing her out of the boat. Videl screamed as she plummeted into the water. SS looked over at her, close to laughing.  
  
"You horrible bastard! How dare you!" Videl yelled at him.  
  
"YOU were the one doing the daring."  
  
"The nerve of you! Katt, why aren't you sticking up for me?"  
  
"Katt, why aren't you sticking up for me?" Gohan mocked.  
  
Videl screamed again. SS just laughed and offered a hand. She took it, pulling SS into the water. Gohan resurfaced and he splashed her in the face. She wiped her face but it was immediately wet again when Katt did a bomby into the water. (Or cannon ball for you American folk) It wasn't long before everyone was in the water, splashing around and having a good time.  
  
Hercule watched them all having fun and decided to join them. He HAD to keep up camp spirit after all! He stripped down into navy-blue swimming trunks and dived in. He pushed his head out of the water and started laughing. Everyone just stared at him. Jade, Apollo and Venus looked like they were about to burst into fits of laughter. Which they did, of course.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
He looked himself all over. His swimming trunks had turned into a sort of pink-orange swirl. Such lovely bright colours! He started screaming, only causing Jade, Venus and Apollo to laugh louder.  
  
"You had something to do with this?" Gohan asked the trio.  
  
"Yeah, we replaced his trunks for some that were non-colourfast. Cool hey?"  
  
"I thought we were getting Krillin next."  
  
"We would've but you were knocked out and we couldn't without you."  
  
"Katt, did you join in this?" He questioned.  
  
"No, I was."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I fell asleep early." She blurted out. Videl looked at her strangely but chose to ignore it. But what Katt noticed was the look of utter hatred on Videl's face, aimed at Gohan. On a completely unrelated note: they all continued swimming until lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
During lunch, Katt began to act strangely. Even for her. She searched around everywhere for Jad, and when she'd found him she poked her finger in the air and twirled it. He shook his head and made some signs with his hands. She groaned and tapped her head with her hand. Once again he shook his head.  
  
Then they both began making different hand signs. Katt would make them, then Jad, then Katt again. Until finally Jad nodded. Katt tapped her chin, and then pointed at him. He poked his tongue and walked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Katt answered, almost too happily. She looked at Jade. "Isn't that right Jade?"  
  
Jade had been watching every hand symbol made. "You know, I don't know that much. I could barely understand you! Other then the alphabet."  
  
"Good, cause I don't want you to." Jade looked hurt. This was the first time Katt hadn't told her something. "Sorry Jade, but this is kinda private."  
  
"Fine, I won't pry." She said, but she still looked slightly hurt.  
  
They all decided to sit down and eat lunch. (If any of you didn't guess, they were using sign language.)  
  
"I didn't know you could sign!" Venus said to Katt.  
  
"My parents taught me." Katt replied.  
  
"That's funny 'cause my little sister is deaf. I know sign language as well." Katt's face turned white.  
  
"You mean, you understood that?"  
  
"Every word. Except for you twirling your finger and tapping your head."  
  
"Oh, those were just our family signs for 'Hurry up' and 'Get here now!'" She said laughing.  
  
"Ah I see. Well you can't keep it from me any longer."  
  
"Did Apollo see?"  
  
"No he didn't. You're very lucky."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
~*~  
  
The firewood collecting was hard work. For everyone except Gohan that is. He didn't exactly carry a lot, just about as much as Sharpener, but while Sharpener was puffed out Gohan was walking with ease. Not that anyone found this surprising. They were too busy wondering when this time would end!  
  
Sure enough, collecting firewood time DID end and everyone sat in a circle, ready to play trust games. You know the type. After they had done the 'navigating around obstacles while your partner is wearing a blindfold' and the 'get in a circle, join hands and untangle yourself' games Providence announced that they would be getting into pairs.  
  
Videl, of course, went with Gohan.  
  
"Ok, now I want one of you to close you eyes. Good just like that. Now fall back into your partner's arms. Don't worry, they'll catch you." Videl closed her eyes and began to fall back. In only a few seconds she felt strong arms on her shoulders.  
  
Her eyes opened and stared into Gohan's. (Lets all shout, 1.2.3 SAP!!!) They stared at each other for a while, and then Gohan's tail began to slowly snake itself around Videl's waist. She noticed something around her waist and started screaming.  
  
"Argh! What was that?" In that split second Gohan's tail was once more a belt.  
  
"I dunno, what was what?"  
  
"There was something around my waist! Like a snake or something!"  
  
"Maybe it was just your imagination?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"No, it was definitely there!"  
  
"Um, hey look lets go play some more trust games!" He gave the old Son Grin and hoped she would ignore the 'belt' around his waist. She did, and they went to play games with the rest of the group.  
  
~*~  
  
That night at dinner, when everyone was sitting around the campfire, Videl noticed Gohan sitting over with Katt. It was a shock to her, but suddenly Gohan didn't seem all that bad. Maybe it was the fire, or maybe it was today's struggles that did it. Or maybe a certain Kami had decided to interfere with a certain girl's emotions!  
  
*~*KAMI's LOOKOUT*~* "What do you mean? I didn't make Videl fall hopelessly in love with Gohan but not realise it until it's too late! Damn, I've said too much! Um, just get back to the story ok?" *~*Back on earth*~*  
  
Whatever the reason (we all know the reason) Gohan looked surprisingly hot at the moment! The jealousy that swept over her as Katt snuggled deeper into his chest was unbearable! She had to break them up!  
  
"Hey Gohan!" she yelled, "Get here now or there'll be HFIL to pay!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kitty." he said to the girl next to him. "Coming Videl!" he yelled across the fire.  
  
He got up and walked over to her, groaning inwardly about the lecture he was sure he was going to get.  
  
"Um, yeah, what's up?"  
  
"You know very well 'what's up' Son Gohan! I want answers!"  
  
"What was the question again?"  
  
"WHAT THE HFIL IS A SAYAN SIDE!?!"  
  
"Well, it's um.It's evil me. Sort of. I mean, hmmm. How do I explain?"  
  
"Bulma said sayans were a warrior race. If so, why do you have a sayan side?"  
  
"Well, Bulma always said I was like two people. She said when I get angry I act like a sayan. That's basically what a sayan side is. Me when I'm really ticked off." He REALLY hoped she'd fall for his lie. His hopes didn't become reality.  
  
"Ah ha. And you expect me to, what? Believe that? You must be joking!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Really? By the way, great belt! Looks almost like a tail!"  
  
"Oh um.How weird is that?" He desperately needed assistance. But there was no Katt to bail him out.  
  
He did have an idea though. He didn't know why he did what he did, but the world was moving in a strange orbit that day. He let SS take over. His eyes flashed turquoise as he leaned seductively over Videl.  
  
"I'm not going to answer your question tonight, dear girl. I'm going to make you suffer at the thought of not knowing." He smirked at her and went to sit by Katt who, once again, curled herself into Gohan's chest.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Katt: *In narrator voice* Will the torture ever stop? Will all Gohan's secrets be revealed? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z!!  
  
Gohan: What was that?  
  
Katt: That was fun!!!  
  
Videl: ooooh kaaaaaay....I really think you need ideas.  
  
Gohan: And a life.  
  
Katt: Yes that's true. Give me what you can think of.  
  
Videl: And ideas too if you can manage! Please review. all forms are accepted! even the evil cruel kind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Don't worry Gimegohan, I am using your idea, just not in this chap ok? 


	6. Chap 6: I'd rather be called Bardock

This chapter is short and has a lot of Vegeta in it. The next chapter will also have a lot of Vegeta in it. Sorry this is short, but at least I posted hey?  
  
Katt: Yo peoples wassup?  
  
Gohan: What have you been drinking?  
  
Katt: No coffee. Or coke! I'm trying to get off caffeine.  
  
Videl: And that's a problem?  
  
Katt: I GO CRAZY WITHOUT CAFFEINE!! AND I GET HUGE HEADACHES!  
  
Videl: I guess I better thank the people. Thank-you  
  
Vegeta Shea Loner Tiki111 Shadow and Setokaiba 'Cause they reviewed the latest chapter. Extra special thanks to Tiki111 who has reviewd all my chapters so far. Thank-you!  
  
Gohan: I guess that means I'm left doing the disclaimer.  
  
Katt: Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee.  
  
Videl: Yeah you'd better.  
  
Gohan: Why the HFIL would a teenager own Dragon Ball Z? Seriously people!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
He did have an idea though. He didn't know why he did what he did, but the world was moving in a strange orbit that day. He let SS take over. His eyes flashed turquoise as he leaned seductively over Videl.  
  
"I'm not going to answer your question tonight, dear girl. I'm going to make you suffer at the thought of not knowing." He smirked at her and went to sit by Katt who, once again, curled herself into Gohan's chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: I'd rather be called Bardock.  
  
Vegeta woke up the next morning, after hearing something that sounded unpleasantly like Dr. Briefs cat after he set its tail on fire. His first instinct was to put the poor thing out of its (and his) misery, but he didn't want Bulma to yell at him for killing anything. But he had to do something to get rid of his anger!  
  
He hopped out of the tent and walked to the source of the sound. What he saw there was far worse than any wailing cat. It was Hercule, singing in his HORRIBLE bad accent. He wasn't even on tune! I wouldn't be surprised if he was inventing notes as he went.  
  
"Hey baka man!"  
  
"What is it you think you're doing, interrupting the champ's brilliant singing?" Hercule asked  
  
"Champ? You baka, I could beat you with my eyes closed!"  
  
Hercule laughed his annoying Hercule laugh. "You beat me! Ha, ha, ha. A scrawny little punk like you couldn't beat the champ!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Vegeta powered up to super sayan. This made Hercule scared.  
  
"Hey, weren't you that guy from the cell games?"  
  
Vegeta just smirked. *BANG* Vegeta rubbed his head where a small bump was forming.  
  
"What did you do that for woman?"  
  
"My name is Bulma! Lets hear you say it B U L M A"  
  
"Why'd you hit me on the head with the banshees waffle iron?"  
  
"You were about to kill Hercule!"  
  
"And you don't want me to because."  
  
"I just don't, now go spar with someone you can't kill!"  
  
Vegeta frowned and stalked off. How was he supposed to find someone to spar with? Then a thought came to him. Gohan! Normally he was a weak mommas boy who didn't train but his sayan side wasn't! All he had to do was hurt his now susceptible sayan pride!  
  
He located Gohan's ki, and realised he was with a bunch of his human friends and.Krillin!?! Yes that was definitely him, and his ki wasn't a very happy one! He smirked and decided to find out what the matter was. (Not like he cared.)  
  
~*~ Back to Gohan~*~  
  
Gohan, Katt, Jade, Venus and Apollo were all standing in a bunch and laughing their heads off. A very angry Krillin was standing near by. He was red in the face. Literally! His cheeks had huge red spots of paint on them! And that's not all. There was a bright multi-coloured wig super-glued to his head! No wonder the gang was laughing so hard.  
  
"Son Gohan, I'm going to kill you for this!"  
  
"How? I'm the strongest in the group, remember?" SS replied. (Yes, SS is in control!)  
  
"You haven't been training for 7 years Gohan."  
  
"And a human doesn't stand a chance to a regular sayan, let alone a super sayan! And I'm super sayan 2."  
  
"Um Gohan? I thought you didn't want your friends to know!"  
  
"That's not Gohan you baka! That's his sayan side taking over!" Vegeta said, walking up to them. "Brat, I was woken up very rudely and I'm not in a good mood."  
  
"Oh that's nice veggie brain. What do you want me to o about it?"  
  
"A spar. Right here, right now."  
  
"Sure. Just don't get hurt too badly!"  
  
"ARGH! RUN KIDS QUICK!" Krillin yelled ducking for cover. The rest of the pranksters saw the seriousness in Krillin's voice and immediately ran. (I think the saying goes "run for the hills" but they were already ON the hills.)  
  
SS grinned and dropped into a fighting stance. His eyes gleamed as he saw Vegeta do the same. He was definitely going to enjoy this battle.  
  
"So brat, are you ready for this fight?"  
  
"Never been more ready. I only hope I don't hurt poor veggie!"  
  
"Hmm, don't count on it!"  
  
Both sayans began doing a warming up spar. Just slow fighting, which was still greater than the NORMAL eye can see. (All the z-senshi can see it though) That was actually lucky because it would get very complicated if they saw Gohan flying.  
  
So anyway, they continued fighting. A block here, a kick or two there, and the inevitable punch in the stomach. No one was really winning, but then, they weren't really fighting either. (Sorry I'm not too good at fight scenes, besides, this is a humour fic!) Then after their warm up round was finished, Vegeta smirked and looked over at Gohan.  
  
"Tired yet brat?"  
  
"After that warm up? Not a chance!" Vegeta grinned. He was beginning to like this new Gohan.  
  
"Hmmm, I see you want to get started then Gohan?"  
  
SS was a little shocked at being called by his name but let it pass.  
  
"You know, I don't really like the name Gohan. Not very sayan like is it?"  
  
"Well, what you prefer me to call you brat?"  
  
"I was named after my grandfather right? How about Bardock?"  
  
"Nice. Perfect for a lower class like you!"  
  
Bardock's eyes once more flashed, but stayed turquoise. His hair also flashed gold, and blue lightning flicked around him.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
*~*On Kami's Lookout*~*  
  
"Oh no! Gohan.I mean Bardock stop! I never wanted you to do this!" Dende cried. (If you're wondering, he's run out of caffeine and is on withdrawal.)  
  
"Well that's what you get for torturing him!" Piccolo said, annoyed.  
  
"I didn't torture him! I just made certain events in his life.unpleasant."  
  
"I don't care, now he's going to kill Vegeta! What do you think Bulma will say?"  
  
"Oh no! Bulma! I have to stop him!" Dende cried, grabbing his coat. He jumped off the lookout and began flying to the place of Gohan's Scout Camp!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Katt: *to the tune of green sleaves (Or the Mr. Whippy song all you not- knowing people)* Lala, lala, l'la la, lala, l'la la, lala, l'la la, lala.  
  
Gohan: Oh great, she's totally flipped.  
  
Videl: Now what do we do?  
  
Gohan: Just sum up the fic!  
  
Videl: Fine Mr. Smarty pants! Thanks for reading, give us your reviews and ideas.  
  
Gohan: Good but you forgot. All reviews accepted. Flames and anonymous included!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


	7. Chap 7: Ooooh, Flyin Guardians!

Ok PJ, does this make you happy? I have updated! Sorry it's taken so long but I've been away and it takes time to right great fiction. Anyway, the next installment. I'm not going to be able to post as often. Tests, exams, leveling assignments, everything that makes school hard at the end of semester. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Katt: Yo, Yo, Yo  
  
Gohan: what are you now? a rapper?  
  
Katt: Sorta. Linkin Park rock! (I don't own them either)  
  
Videl: yeah true. Now the disclaimer.  
  
Katt: I own absolutely nothing. (Actually I own quite a few things, but DBZ isn't one of them.)  
  
Videl: And thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
SetoKaiba  
  
Luna's Meow  
  
Shea Loner  
  
Dragon Ball Z Freak  
  
TeAr-Of-A-rOsE  
  
Frying Pan of DOOM  
  
vegeta-513  
  
Vegeta  
  
Noco  
  
Katt: Wow, lots of reviews! On with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
"Oh no! Gohan.I mean Bardock stop! I never wanted you to do this!" Dende cried. (If you're wondering, he's run out of caffeine and is on withdrawal.)  
  
"Well that's what you get for torturing him!" Piccolo said, annoyed.  
  
"I didn't torture him! I just.made certain events in his life.unpleasant."  
  
"I don't care, now he's going to kill Vegeta! What do you think Bulma will say?"  
  
"Oh no! Bulma! I have to stop him!" Dende cried, grabbing his coat. He jumped off the lookout and began flying to the place of Gohan's Scout Camp!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Oooh, Flying Guardians!  
  
Bardock tensed and frowned as he and Vegeta began to power up. He was a little shocked that Vegeta could do Super Sayan 2, but it was all that could be expected from someone training for 7 years. Gohan knew that he was stronger though. He didn't know why, but he knew.  
  
They flew at each other, faster than the normal eye can see. Staring at each other intently.  
  
"I don't want this to take long. We'll give it our all from the start, agreed?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Agreed." Bardock replied.  
  
And they flew at each other. Bardock dealt the first blow. A kick to Vegeta's head. Vegeta, of course, saw this coming and ducked. He swooped in for a punch into Bardock's stomach. It didn't have much effect. Bardock smirked and flew behind Vegeta who, in turn, flew behind Bardock. They played this game of leapfrog for a while before facing each other.  
  
"I thought we decided to forgo the warm up." Bardock said, grinning.  
  
"Yes well, we've never done that before have we?" Vegeta powered up and charged towards Bardock. Bardock did the same.  
  
Then the ground erupted with the sheer power of the battle. Stones flew in all directions, barely missing students. Bardock and Vegeta landed blow after blow, block after block. Vegeta swung round underneath Bardock and kicked him in the stomach. Bardock flinched a little, but recovered quickly and elbowed Vegeta on the head. Vegeta began to fall to the ground, but caught himself before he landed. He started flying back towards Bardock. And the fighting started again.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain fan fic writer remembered that this was supposed to be a humour fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Dende flew towards the camp, faster than he had ever flown before. He cleared the trees and mountains as if they were mere ants on the ground. Then he went to a boulder and began to throw up. It's not a good idea to fly quickly after you've just drunk raspberry coke, or any soft drink for that matter! After he had rid himself of everything, he flew off again.  
  
"Why are there always carrots? I haven't had carrots for 3 days!" He mumbled.  
  
(Actually, the reason there are always carrots is because carrots have a lot of starch, which makes them hard to digest. They stay in your body for days on end! Anyway, enough of making you sick.)  
  
He reached the clearing where Vegeta and Bardock were fighting. He stayed at the sidelines for a second, before charging in. I don't know why he charged in, neither does he. Probably 'cause he was on caffeine withdrawal. : P  
  
At that point, Bardock noticed the energy fleeting towards them. Now, unlike Vegeta, Bardock has a human side and this human side was trying to take control. Gohan didn't want to hurt Dende, not yet anyway. He turned and tried to get Dende out of the way. This was a perfect opportunity for Vegeta to strike. He aimed a perfect kick to Bardock's unsuspecting stomach, and then elbowed him in the head, causing him to plummet to the ground.  
  
Vegeta slowly descended to the ground and checked how well he did. Bardock was knocked out, with quite a few scratches and bruises as well. Krillin saw that the fighting was over and walked back to the clearing, coloured Afro still in place. (He had managed to wipe the paint off though) He sensed the other kids hiding behind a rock so he called out to them.  
  
"Hey guys, it's alright. They've stopped fighting."  
  
The 4 scared children crept out from behind the rock and slowly moved toward the clearing. When she saw the state of Gohan, Katt ran forward to him.  
  
"What have you done to him you pig?" She demanded Vegeta.  
  
"He let his guard down. It was a spar so I attacked."  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"  
  
"What's it to you anyway? He hasn't chosen you as a mate!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Vegeta just smirked and watched her. 'Puny humans.' he thought. 'All this emotion. She isn't even his mate.' Dende managed to push through the crowding teens and made his way to Gohan. Vegeta was holding him like a child. (He considers it not honourable to be held like that, remember?)  
  
"Stand back! Let me through!" He said. He went to Gohan and used his healing powers to revive him. It took a few moments but Gohan's black eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Dende.  
  
"DENDE! HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
"Um, hi Gohan."  
  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I HAVE ENOUGH IN MY LIFE WITHOU YOU TORTURING ME!!"  
  
"But it was so much fun!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Gohan got up and ran after Dende. He was a lot faster, so he caught up with him easily.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he whispered to the frightened Namek.  
  
Gohan began to swing Dende around by his feet. Faster and faster and faster he went. Then finally, when he had enough momentum, he let go and watched as Dende flew off into a hill. Then straight through the hill! He landed on the other side, cut and bruised. He felt dead to the world, but managed to heal himself. (Could he do that?) Then he took one look at Gohan and flew off back to the lookout.  
  
"Um, who was that?" Venus asked.  
  
"Oh that was Dende."  
  
"Who's Dende?" Jade questioned.  
  
"Foolish humans. Dende is the Guardian of the Earth! You know, the Kami!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
All the teens looked shocked. Gohan had just beaten up Kami! How could he possibly do that and get away with it? It was too bazaar to be true! They all slowly walked back to camp, no one talking, but Katt and Venus signing things to each other now and then.  
  
But the silence didn't stay long. A piercing scream filled the air.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!"  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"So how did you first meet Gohan?" Videl asked Lime sneakily.  
  
"Well it was around the time of the Cell Games." she replied. "I fell into this river and he rescued me!"  
  
"Wow, he sure is a hero!" Videl said, disbelieving. How could nerd-boy Gohan be such a hero? But then, he DID know Yamcha, and Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, I missed him so much when he left."  
  
"Um, Lime? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"How come you didn't recognise Gohan when you first saw him? He couldn't have changed that much."  
  
"That's the thing. He HAS. He never had that scar above his eyebrow before. And his hair and eyes were different."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well his hair was blonde. Sometimes it would glow! And his eyes were turquoise!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird hey?"  
  
"Notice anything unusual about him?"  
  
"Well he did destroy.Nah, you don't want to know."  
  
"Go on, tell me!"  
  
"Ok, I will. He destroyed a shelter with his bare hands!"  
  
"Oh did he?"  
  
"Yeah! He shot this light out of his palm. It was so cool!"  
  
"I think him and I need to have a little chat. GOHAN!!!"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
"Oh no!" Gohan cried. Videl was standing right next to Lime, and she WASN'T happy! He began to run over as fast as he could. (No one actually saw this; they were too busy being shocked.) And although she expected nothing less, Videl was shocked when Gohan appeared almost as soon as she had finished speaking. Err, shouting.  
  
"Um, Gohan! That was fast." he shock soon subsided. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DESTROYED THE SHELTER?!?!?!"  
  
"LIME!" he cried.  
  
"Hmph. I bet you were never going to tell you were the gold fighter either."  
  
He looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What do you." she pointed to Lime. "Oh, right. DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
"Hey Gohan, don't be mean! How was I to know you didn't want her told?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
There talking was broken off by a loud shout.  
  
"OK EVERYONE! THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL, AS IT IS THE LAST DAY. PLEASE HEAD OVER TO THE MAIN TENT AREA!"  
  
Of course, that voice belonged to Hercule. No one knows how, but he managed to find a megaphone. (Can't you just feel all the sayans wincing?) Regardless, they all headed for the grassed area. When everyone was there, Hercule told them all to line up. Our little group of 'heroes' stood together of course.  
  
"Ok kids, since this is the last day (apart from packing and going home) we have a treat for you all. We will be having a martial arts tournament!"  
  
Everyone cheered. All except Gohan that is.  
  
"WHAT! He can't be here! Don't people care about the safety of girls these days?"  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?" Katt asked, latching onto his arm again. She felt Videl's eyes burning into her skull.  
  
"Oh nothing Kitty. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok then." She smiled at him.  
  
"And now, the one judging the tournament, the one and only, MASTER ROSHI!"  
  
A few people fainted, Sharpener included. Others just gawked. One groaned loudly and mumbled,  
  
"Doesn't anyone care about anyone anymore?" Hercule went on.  
  
"If you wish to compete in this grand event, please contribute your names now!"  
  
"Hey Gohan, are you competing?" Katt asked  
  
"Uh, no I don't think I will."  
  
"Oh yes you will." Gohan turned to see Videl. "After what I just found out, im going to MAKE you compete!"  
  
"Uh, Videl, I."  
  
"You will compete, or I'll tell your precious 'Kitty' everything I found out today."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll compete."  
  
"I knew you'd see to reason."  
  
M Trunks sat listening to all that was going on with Pan on his lap. He smiled. This was going to be fun. He hadn't fought with Gohan in a while, and with his sayan out he could have some fun! Pan squirmed a little on his lap. He looked at her.  
  
"What's up Panny?"  
  
"Can I PLEASE compete sensei? I'll try really hard and not get hurt!"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Pan. Vegeta will be competing and you're not strong enough to face him."  
  
"But I wanna fight!"  
  
"Not today. Maybe when we get back, you can fight a little ok?"  
  
"Ok." Pan sighed and watched the fighters sign up and get positioned in the contest.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't be bothered writing the entire tournament so I'll summarise.  
  
The first round of fighting started. Sharpener against a jock named Brad. Sharpener won. Then it was Katt against another jock named Chris. Katt won. Yada, yada, yada, they fought a lot. Finally Katt faces Videl. They look at each other for a second before fighting. Staring, once again, wouldn't solve this dispute. They both took up fighting stances and waited for the bell to ring, signalling the fight.  
  
"Ding" went the bell, and the two were off in a shot. A kick here, a punch there, a block for both. It seemed the two were evenly matched. After a few minutes, the two broke apart and stared at each ther again, both panting heavily. Videl wiped some sweat off her forehead, while Katt wiped a trace of blood from her lips. (You know how it ALWAYS is in DBZ)  
  
"I see you're not as weak as I first thought." Videl sneered.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"Hmm. I think I'm going to have to end this now."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
Vegeta, M Trunks and Gohan watched the two girls with interest. Neither was strong enough to beat them but they exceptionally strong for humans. It seemed like they were fighting for more than just a title. It was like they were trying to take possession of something. Gohan had a strange feeling he knew what it was.  
  
"These two are almost evenly matched. I can't wait to see the victor. I will, of course, crush her." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Yeah sure Dad, if you face them." M Trunks replied.  
  
"Listen to those two bicker. You'd think they were enemies!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Yeah true." Gohan said dismissively. He listened to what they were saying.  
  
" "You might win, but I'll still get Gohan."" -Katt " "What makes you think I want Gohan?"" -Videl " "It's obvious you like him."" -Katt " "I don't care what you think. Stay away and mind your own business."" -Videl  
  
Vegeta heard this and laughed. "It seems you're mate doesn't like competition."  
  
"VEGETA! She's not my mate!"  
  
"Your sayan side thinks so."  
  
Gohan's tail began to twitch angrily. "Would you please stop it? It's getting aggravating."  
  
Vegeta smirked. He wanted to fight Gohan's sayan side! "Sure thing. You're weak anyway."  
  
"What.did.you.say?"  
  
"I said you were weak!"  
  
Gohan's ki flared. Meanwhile, Videl knocked Katt out of the ring.  
  
"YES! I TOLD YOU I'D WIN!"  
  
"Fluke! I demand a rematch!"  
  
Master Roshi stepped in. "Sorry girls. Videl wins."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"DAMN!!"  
  
"And now would the remaining contestants step forward and draw a number. That will decide who faces who."  
  
The final four contestants entering the semi-finals are: M Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Videl.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Katt: OOOOOOOOOOOHEVIL CLIFFIE!!!  
  
Gohan: I want to see who fights! And who wins!  
  
Videl: Well it's obvious isn't it?  
  
Gohan: no  
  
Videl: Damn you're naïve.  
  
Katt: Please review. All reviews accepted. Flames and anonymous included! (Helpful hints preferred.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


	8. Chap 8: It's Over At Last

Ok, PJ, I'm finished. You didn't have to bug me so much! (Just kidding.) Hope y'all like the next chapter and conclusion!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Emma the Mistress of Thunder  
  
Saiyamek   
  
Luna's Meow  
  
SetoKaiba7  
  
ShadowObscurity  
  
Dragon Ball Z Freak  
  
Hime Tsuria Shi  
  
Pan31  
  
Vegeta (moomba_king@hotmail.com)   
  
v son sayian   
  
Noco  
  
And extra special mention to Saiyamek who managed to review every chapter in the story, although starting after chap 7 was written. Thanks Saiyamek!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
Master Roshi stepped in. "Sorry girls. Videl wins."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"DAMN!!"  
  
"And now would the remaining contestants step forward and draw a number. That will decide who faces who."  
  
The final four contestants entering the semi-finals are: M Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Videl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: It's Over at Last!  
  
The entire crowd watched intently as the four remaining contestants walked up to the stand. Master Roshi stood there with the balls, ready for everyone to pick. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the victors; he wanted to see a fight between the sayans. Particularly Mirai Trunks and Vegeta. If only he could rig the numbers! But he knew that was impossible. He beckoned Videl up.  
  
"Come on darling. Pretty ladies first!" Videl glared at him, but didn't react. She just pulled a number.  
  
"Two." she called, holding it up for him to see. He wrote her name down.  
  
"Ok, you next Vegeta." Vegeta grunted and walked forward.  
  
"Four" he said without emotion. M Trunks was next.  
  
"Three" He grinned. It wasn't every day that you got to face your father.  
  
But Gohan groaned. If they were fighting, he'd have to face.VIDEL! This could only end in tears. Either he fought properly and killed her, or he didn't fight and she'd hate him. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Come on Gohan, you're next!" Master Roshi prompted. Videl gave Gohan a sidelong glare, with just a tad curiosity.  
  
He pulled out his number (number 1 if ya didn't know ;) ) and stepped into the ring.  
  
"Ok everyone! Our first match in the semi-finals is Videl, one and only daughter of the champ, and some skinny brat!" Hercule yelled. Gohan glared at him a bit, but didn't leave the ring. The bell sounded and the fight began.  
  
Videl moved to a fighting stance, ready to take on anything. Gohan, however, just stood there. After a short while, he walked over to Videl. Videl braced herself for an attack, but he simply picked her up.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? Fight me!" She yelled, trying to get free. But his grip was impenetrable. With one long move he walked to the side of the ring and tossed Videl out. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Um, Videl has lost. She's out of the ring." Hercule said disbelieving. Gohan grunted, and walked out. He stood by a tree, ready to watch the next match.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Vegeta stepped into the ring, a look of determination on both their faces. Like the saying goes, like father like son. (I have just been sued for overuse of the word 'like' while not talking like Erasa) So anyway.Trunks gave a Vegeta like smirk as he faced his father. Instinctively, Krillin, Gohan, Master Roshi and the rest of the z-gang stepped back. Well, that's a bit of an understatement; Krillin ran top speed and hid behind a rock.  
  
"So Dad, how far have you come since our last meeting?" Trunks asked coyly.  
  
"Hmm, I see your arrogance hasn't changed."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
That's all it took. After that they were both off like rockets. Every punch and kick mattered in this game. Both were determined to win. After a while Trunks seemed to have the upper hand. But that didn't last long. Vegeta regained it just as quickly and began to fight with more force than before. Soon they were dead even. No one was going to win. Vegeta stopped for a second and Trunks followed suit.  
  
"Son, this bores me. I say we have our REAL fight without spectators. There we can do as we please." Trunks grinned.  
  
"I agree. I'm not sure Gohan would be too happy if we become Super Saiyan. Could you just do me one favour?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, I've been wanting to fight Gohan for quite some time. I would like it if you let me now."  
  
Vegeta grinned. "Very well. Just don't hold back when you face me again." With that, he stepped out of the ring and leaned against a tree, ready for the next match.  
  
Master Roshi looked shocked. It's not every day Vegeta through a fight. He knew they were holding back, a lot because both refused to go Super. Who would with an angry Gohan around? After a while he walked to the centre of the ring where Trunks was standing, grinning at Gohan like Dr Evil. (And stroking a little dragon "well, well, well Mr Son.NO, I don't own.)  
  
"Um, Vegeta is out! Trunks is the winner!" Hercule said. He looked a little confused.  
  
Gohan calmly walked up to Trunks. They stared at each other for a second before beginning to fight.  
  
*insert fight scene here*  
  
Trunks smirked to how badly Gohan was fighting. He kept missing opportunities and creating openings. He knew this couldn't be his fighting style. It wasn't like him. Even when he was 11, Gohan had been able to whoop his ass! He just KNEW he was holding back. This meant he would have to torment him. To get his proper fighting skill out.  
  
"So Gohan, your mother not letting you train hey?"  
  
"What do you think you're talking about pretty boy?"  
  
"Pretty boy? Is that an insult?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your hair stylist?"  
  
"At least I'm not a mommas boy!"  
  
"Whoa, bringing out the big guns!"  
  
"Hey, at least my mother lets me train!"  
  
"What makes you think mine doesn't?"  
  
"Your form."  
  
"HA! I'll have you know that I have a GR in the forest that YOUR mother gave me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Trunks frowned. This just wasn't working! He was trying to aggravate Gohan but he was able to counter everything! He needed something to bring out Gohan's inner energy, just like at the cell games. He glanced around, and then had an idea.  
  
"So I see you have a mate."  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY MATE!"  
  
"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I take her?"  
  
*Growl*  
  
"She is so fine!"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Well since she's not yours, I guess I can do what I want with her!"  
  
Gohan roared. His eyes flashed a teal and he charged at Trunks. He braced himself for the attack. Gohan pounded his fists into Trunks, every blow causing more damage than the last. Eventually, Trunks was on the floor and writhing in pain. Maybe it WASN'T a good idea to bring up Gohan's mate. After the short burst from Gohan, the fight was over. Trunks badly needed a sensu bean and the camp was watching in horror. Gohan just walked out of the ring, tossing a sensu to Vegeta, and walked off to the river to think.  
  
~*~  
  
When Gohan was meditating at the river Videl joined him. His eyes had turned to their normal black. Videl looked over at him.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked.  
  
"You didn't want to know."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No, you wanted to know why someone was stronger than you. You didn't want to know about me."  
  
"Gohan!" She looked almost sad.  
  
He stared at her for a while. Slowly, his tail began to snake towards her, without his knowing. Videl noticed it though. She picked it up.  
  
"Videl, I wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't what?" She began to pet it.  
  
Gohan flinched a little, then, let out a deep pur. His eyes kept flashing between teal and black before resting on teal. He growled and wrapped his tail around her waist. HE leaned in and began to kiss her roughly. (Hey you sick people, there will be NO lemons!!!!!!!) He paused for a bit and whispered,  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that!"  
  
Videl looked at him scared. Then, with one swift move she slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt, but it brought his eyes back to normal. He looked away embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was my Saiyan side. You shouldn't touch my tail."  
  
"It's ok. I didn't know Saiyans purred."  
  
He blushed. "Well, about that, neither did I."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta never tell you that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's a lot of things you should ask Vegeta!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I'd rather stay here with you."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. At first she was a little shocked, but overcame it and kissed him back. After a short while they were met with laughing. There in the tree sat Goten and Trunks, laughing they're heads off and taking pictures.  
  
"Hey you two! I'll kill you!" Gohan yelled.  
  
They both flew off laughing, then handed the film to Katt and Jade.  
  
"Thanks. Another thing to add to the scrap book." Jade said, smiling.  
  
Kat began to signal to her brother. He walked over, looking angry. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Come on Josh!"  
  
"Jad."  
  
"I asked you to follow through with the plan!"  
  
"What plan" Asked Trunks.  
  
"My evil matchmaker plan. I was gonna get him to shove Videl into Gohan and spill stuff on Videl's shirt and..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jad cried.  
  
Katt looked angry, but didn't say anything.  
  
Gohan and Videl talked for a while, until Videl knew everything. Soon it was time to pack up and board the bus. It wasn't long before they were once again outside the Big Blue Building. A guy pulled up and got out of the car. Katt ran up and grabbed him. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner looked shocked. (The other scout groups aren't there)  
  
"Who's that?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Tom, my boyfriend." Katt replied.  
  
"You have a boyfriend!!!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Katt said simply.  
  
"WHAT! But all that stuff! The nicknames, the pranks..."  
  
"Nasty aren't I."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ok, I should explain. Firstly, Gohan gave that nickname the first day of Scouts. It was a bit of a joke. He always knew about Tom. The pranks...well I just love doing them."  
  
"But, it seamed like you liked him."  
  
"I know. That was my lovely matchmaker plan."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Let me, once again, explain."  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Gohan and Katt are in Katt's tent on the second night of camp.  
  
"You like Videl" Katt stated.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes. And she likes you."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I found out during orienteering."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm gonna get you 2 together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Never underestimate the power of jealousy."  
  
*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"You mean you planned it all along?" Erasa asked.  
  
"You bet. She told me all about it." Jade said laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at school, everything seemed fine. Katt and Jade were in different classes than the rest of the group bar one, English. And it is in English that we are now. Katt had decided to be extra annoying, acting very secretive. Jade just looked on and laughed.  
  
"What is it?" Videl asked.  
  
"You'll see in a sec." Katt said laughing.  
  
"Come on, just say." Gohan whined.  
  
"You won't like it." Jade assured him.  
  
"True. None of you will."  
  
"When are you gonna show us?" Asked Erasa.  
  
Jade whispered, "Should we?"  
  
"Oh ok. I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
She brought up a scrapbook. In it was everything that had happened at Scouts, camp and all. It was hilarious. There were pics of Videl with pink hair, and the ones of Gohan "asleep" on the bus. The best of the pranks were all there. Then on the very last page, there were big pink letters, which said:  
  
The Love of Videl and Gohan  
  
There, you could see all the best shots of the two together. Even a few recent ones of them together. Both began to blush bright red. Katt and Jade laughed, making very immature smooching noises. Of course, they were saved when the siren went.  
  
"Gotta go. I'm meeting Tom." Katt said smiling, and jumping up.  
  
"Hey, wait up, he said Clark would be there." Jade cried.  
  
"Clark?" Asked Gohan  
  
"Yeah, Tom's friend. He's really nice. See ya!" Jade yelled. They both ran out the door and into the waiting car. Gohan and Videl smiled.  
  
"Shall we?" Asked Gohan  
  
"I believe we shall." Videl replied.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Gohan: FINALLY!  
  
Videl: That was nice wasn't it.  
  
Gohan: no  
  
Katt: Thank-you for reading. Please check out my other fics. Until next time, see ya!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


End file.
